Leyenda del Reino Unificado
by Alex Knight - Thorel Eladan
Summary: Crossover del Silmarilion y El Señor de los Anillos. Basado en la guerra de los clanes en www.elanillounico.com
1. Historia del Clan Reino Unificado

Historia del Clan "Reino Unificado"  
  
Dice un canto:  
  
"Los sagrados enviados fueron y el hado les hizo encontrar,  
  
lejos del Norte, del Sur, del Este y aun mas allá del Mar,  
  
Unieron fuerzas, ganaron gloria, y edificaron la gran ciudad,  
  
llevando la luz de Iluvatar, huyo para siempre la oscuridad"  
  
De lo que se conoce:  
  
Algunos vinieron de la profundidad del tiempo, otros del recuerdo que habla de grandes ciudades; altos y nobles señores, y guerras de cientos de años; otros, descendientes de casa reales y valerosos reyes de hombres, portadores de la luz en la segunda y tercera edad, en cuentas del sol y la luna. Unos llegaron con el florecimiento de la luz después de la oscuridad, otros ante la sombra se alzaron y pelearon contra ella;. Mucho daño hubiese causado al mundo entonces la no destrucción de aquel anillo; pero después de grandes luchas y hazañas al fin se consumo el destino y la maldad desapareció, permitiendo renacer la paz, la cual reino de nuevo por largo tiempo.  
  
Sin embargo... Las sombras que cubrieran los cielos de antaño con terror, miseria y maldad se amontonan de nuevo como nubes negras por sobre los pueblos y el miedo eriza los corazones de aquellos que saben lo que significa. De nuevo, aquellos que fueron llamados una vez por el señor Oscuro se reúnen de nuevo y crecen en gran número queriendo instaurar una edad de sombras como de una grieta abismal, tomando por la fuerza el dominio de Arda y sus gentes.  
  
Seria en verdad el futuro, si los heraldos de Iluvatar no hubiesen tomado cartas en el asunto...  
  
Muchos de los que partieron han vuelto, los que permanecieron, crecieron en estatura y poder, y otros que jamás nombraron las canciones, caminan entre los nuevos lideres, recorriéndolos senderos de la tierra media.  
  
De los Valar:  
  
Sucedió que esos seres distantes y casi mitológicos para los hombres, llamados Valar reunidos en consejo vieron el inminente levantamiento de la oscuridad de nuevo sobre Arda; ahora con una nueva forma, siniestra y sin nombre. Dispusieron entonces despertar las semillas que alguna vez llegarían a proteger el orden y la paz entre los pueblos, plantadas a través del tiempo, para liberarlos de las sombras y manteniendo en alto la gran luz como fue en el principio.  
  
Desde mucho antes de la caída de Beleriand y la posterior ruina de Númenorë, ya algunas de estas corrientes de vida, habían germinado; crecieron grandes y fuertes y dieron hermosos frutos, bendiciendo entonces con sus acciones a muchos.  
  
Dicen así los sabios que la mismísima Varda, la hacedora de estrellas, entrego a una hermosa Elfa, de la casa de los Vanyar nacida en Aman, la cual le servia, un cristal precioso, que haría que la llama de su ser ardiera clara y fuerte, convirtiéndola en un foco de su poder en cualquier lugar donde ella llegara en su lucha por la justicia y la luz, así entonces bajo su protección, le fue permitido (siguiendo el deseo de su corazón) dejar las tierras inmortales, llegando luego a las costas occidentales de la tierra media y mas allá;  
  
Al igual que Elentári muchos de sus pares tomaron bajo su égida a varios seres, haciéndolos despertar aun en diferentes épocas, justo cuando el hado de estos hijos de Iluvatar llegara a cumplirse.  
  
Cuentan las canciones que se levanto en Ered Mitrin el protegido de Manwë, edades mas tarde, al igual que en el lejano y desconocido Este despertó el elegido de Tulkas; Hacia el Sur, en las gloriosas tierras de Gondor, los pupilos de Mandos y Oromë, de los Bosques siempre dorados la portadora de la gracia de Irmo, el que llaman Lorien, y así muchos otros; como cuenta luego esta historia.  
  
Se habla también que estos guerreros portadores del manto de los Valar, fueron en verdad, de la naturalezas de los Ainur (pares a los Maiar) que tomaron cuerpos, como los hijos menores de Erú, y que nacieron de ellos como Elfos, Hombres, etc. Para preservar así el orden a través de las edades, volviendo cada vez que la amenaza de la sombra renaciera. Pero no hay evidencia alguna de ello y no se comenta en ningún escrito de los Elfos o de los Hombres, ya que ellos de esto nada o poco conocen. Sin embargo, es sabido que un Maiar posee uno de estos cristales de luz, llevándolo en la parte alta de su báculo, que le fue otorgado en tiempos lejanos, en Aman, por el señor de los herreros y la sustancia, el Mismísimo Aulë.  
  
De los Iluminados:  
  
Junto a estos grandes voceros de los Valar, existieron grandes luchadores por la paz y el bien que fueron aliados y hermanos de los primeros. Aun cuando no contaban con tales joyas, poseían la asistencia de algunos Maiar y grandes dones les fueron otorgados por su servicio, para luchar contra la oscuridad y en pro de la protección de los desvalidos.  
  
Aun cuando estos Maiar (muchos de ellos protagonistas de la primera edad del mundo) no estuviesen físicamente en Arda, su radiación le llegaba en verdad a estos sus protegidos, lo cual les servia de guía en los momentos cuando alguna espesa niebla de dudas cubrieran sus ojos o cuando los yelmos y las espadas eran inútiles y las manos o la cabeza no supieran que hacer.  
  
Es cierto que fueron guiados por un destino desconocido hasta mucho después de muchas luchas y sacrificios. Pero gracias a ese encuentro, estos valientes protectores del bien que combinando y juntando sus fuerzas llevaron a cabo grandes proezas y hazañas que alcanzaron gran renombre y aun no se borran de la mente ni del corazón, de aquellos que vivieron esa época, y aun renace en aquellos que las cantan.  
  
Aquí se relatan todas sus obras, luchas, afanes, odios y amores en los cuales se vieron envueltos nuestros héroes.  
  
"No por casualidad fueron impulsados a buscarse entre si, y mucho menos el unirse y alcanzar la gloria de la que fueron los protagonistas"  
  
"Reino Unificado" se llamo esta Alianza y perduro como las estrellas a través del cielo de la historia.  
  
Aun hasta hoy para ser contada. 


	2. La busqueda

De la Búsqueda:  
  
Se habló del enviado de Manwë, que despertó en las montañas altas y coronadas en nieve de Ered Mithrin, a mediados de la tercera edad, cuando los pueblos vivían en paz luego de la aparente derrota de Sauron a manos de Isildur. Nació de Annarien (Don del Fuego), noble dama del pueblo de los elfos del gran bosque verde y de Galdor el Alto, perteneciente a la casa de los Dunedain, los que fueron llamados por muchos los "montaraces" del reino del norte.  
  
Esta unión (poco común desde los tiempos de Luthien y Beren) fue vista con agrado, a pesar de los dolores y sufrimientos que traería la inevitable separación a la que estaban destinados y que era conocido por todos. Dicen que el amor pudo mas y la alegría y la felicidad les sonrió por un tiempo. Tomaron como morada, las montañas grises, y en el hogar años después, entre las altas cascadas azules, nació Vilendil, cuando las grandes aves de Sulimo guardaban el cielo y las flores de la la primavera de Lotessë, perfumaban el aire. La noticia corrió por el cielo, y el rey supremo lo supo. Envió entonces seres divinos como nubes claras y una luz cruzo la mente de Annarien y supo en verdad el destino que tendría su hijo al que llamarían muchos Atanvardo (El caballero la raza de los hombres, el defensor), y que en un futuro que ella no vería, alcanzaría la gloria y la unión de los pueblos.  
  
Vilendil Creció y se formo fuerte, como un hombre mortal; era alto como su padre, de cabellos castaños oscuros, de ojos grises que recordaban a los Sindar del reino de Doriath, de porte digno, y sapiencia en el hablar, hábil en el uso de las armas(la espada principalmente) en el canto y la escritura. Con su padre recorrió muchas tierras, y era infatigable en la búsqueda de cosas nuevas, y insaciable su curiosidad por las gentes de otros pueblos y sus costumbres; Su misma esencia compartida(Elfo-Hombre) le inflamaba deseos de unión y colaboración entre unos y otros, pero el tiempo aun no había llegado y sus logros por ese entonces poco alcance tuvieron. El retorno de Sauron fue inminente, el anillo reapareció y la guerra había sido declarada. Vilendil al igual que su padre estaba en el frente de batalla junto a las tropas de los Dunedain y la liberación de Rohan y Gondor fue un hecho. Se dio el sitiado de Mordor y en esa lucha cayo Galdor y su hijo fuera del campo de batalla lo llevo. Llorado por los suyos, se despidió y se marcho hacia donde ningún hombre o elfo sabe aun. Jurando venganza ataco con furia, y el brillo de su espada, Luiringil, como un hielo azul hizo correr la sangre de muchos enemigos. Luego de darle alcance a un comandante de Sauron que huía hacia Ithilien, y matarlo, la suerte le fue adversa; Una herida en la pierna derecha le propino con la espada el enemigo que parecía muerto. Tomando animo le dio la estocada final, pero una sombra le cubrió el rostro y no supo mas de si mismo. Días mas tardes comenzó a recobrarse y estaba al cuidado de su gente, lo elfos del Bosque Verde, mientras le daban la noticia de la victoria del rey de Gondor, además de la destrucción del anillo.  
  
Su madre era quien cuidaba de el, y ganaba fuerza con los días y se volvió fuerte de nuevo y la sombra no le peso mas. Ella pasado un tiempo le revelo a su hijo que había sido herido de muerte, y que sus días parecían cortos y oscuros. Y que ella con todo el conocimiento que poseía le devolvió la salud y la vida a cambio de la suya.  
  
Mucho sufrió entonces Atanvardo, y en su rostro se marco el dolor por la angustia de saber que ya no estaría mas con ella, no aquí en la tierra media. Juntos recorrieron los caminos hacia el oeste y en barcos de plata, Annarien partió para evitar la muerte dolorosa y conseguir algún descanso en las tierras inmortales. Antes de partir le indico que un gran futuro le esperaba y que mucho de las cosas que estarían por venir dependerían de su fortaleza, de su valor y su amor por la luz. Que al nacer, uno seres de luz le aconsejaron que llegado el momento se le encomendara a buscar en los rincones de la tierra media , un lugar donde edificar una ciudad hermosa, donde mal alguno jamás llegaría, y que en ella los pueblos de Arda conseguirían la unión definitiva contra el mal , que algún día habría de volver y una vez mas vendría con fuerza renovada y quizás mayor de la que se pudiese imaginar. Así en la despedida le colgó al cuello un cristal de hermoso trabajo como nunca antes lo hubiera concebido orfebre alguno, y con estas palabras se despidió:  
  
"Este es el don con el que Manwë Sulimo os envuelve, por los días por venir que son largos y de trabajo afanoso. Para que sea el aliento de Iluvatar el que os sostenga cuando os sientas desfallecer y La luz de Varda la que alumbre los senderos oscuros que alguna vez habrás de recorrer. No en vano te llamas Vilendil! Honra vuestro raza, a las que perteneces por la unión del amor y lleva a cabo el destino que se os ha señalado. desde Aman, sobre las altas torres, estaré velando aun por vos, Namárië yondonya, hon indonya emmeliet "  
  
(Adiós Hijo mío, de mi corazón lo mas amado)  
  
Triste y dura la despedida y largo e incierto era el camino ahora. No conociendo destino alguno se encontró viajando a través de la tierra media, teniendo como techo el cielo estrellado o con alguna suerte algún fuego de hogar junto el cual pasar la noche. Sus pasos así lo llevaron por rutas solitarias envuelto en pensamientos, e ideas: " Una ciudad hermosa en verdad ha de ser!, si todos contra el mal estamos en ella!". Se dijo.  
  
Un día pasado largos años de caminar y andar por tantos senderos , sus pasos lo llevaron mas allá de lo que antes se hubiese atrevido; Hacia el este y mas allá. Un territorio desconocido y que pocos entre los sabios conocen; Un desierto largo e inhóspito que parece de fuego durante el día y por las noches de hielo que enfría hasta los huesos y entumece los dedos. Luego de una larga jornada, desviándose un poco vio unas montañas altas y blancas hacia el noreste. Y allí se dirijió como por instinto. Cuando de pronto como en una visión, como un sueño repentino, surgió una imagen clara y transparente sobre una especie de meseta apoyada en la falda de la montaña de donde provenía un río cristalino y algo profundo.  
  
Era una gran torre sobre el borde mas septentrional de la elevación, brillando orgullosa al sol de la tarde; una gran puerta como de plata se erguía casi a sus pies, y cerraba el camino hacia el tope del promontorio. Detrás de la torre, ,hacia la parte mas austral del terreno, había una ciudad de hermosas edificaciones, de jardines de flores de plata y de árboles dorados que recuerda a Lorien; las calles de un impecable acabado y perfección artesanal, grandes pórticos y plazas, fuentes de mármol, con diseños en caracteres Feänorianos de gran destreza; un palacio grande, de forma circular, un poco mas alto sobre el nivel de la ciudad, en donde se divisan grandes pilares que sostienen el techo de un primer nivel, y posteriormente, mas arriba, una cúpula como de oro pero con tonos ricos en azul, blanco y dorado como en un efecto de espejo del cielo, cuando se cola la tarde ya por el horizonte lejano, hacia el Oeste. Coronando la visión una imponente cascada de fondo, al este de la ciudad, hacia el corazón de las montañas, cayendo con majestuosidad mientras sus aguas van recorriendo la ciudad girando hacia la izquierda , hasta alcanzar el recodo, luego girando hacia la derecha abrazando el palacio en su parte posterior y con paciencia en dirección hacia la gran torre blanca. Antes de llegar a ella se desbordaba en tres cascadas y caían como lluvia ligera sobre el valle a sus pies, juntando sus aguas de nuevo para seguir su curso hasta unir sus aguas con otras que nacen de las faldas cercanas al sur y después en un solo canto llegar a un gran lago hacia el sur, que quien lo ve por primera vez piensa haber encontrado un mar inmenso, sereno a veces, otras desafiante e imponente, repleto de misterios.  
  
Fascinante imagen parecía un visión en la hora de la vigilia, y por un impulso de sus anhelos, le llamo entonces Olostion ( la ciudad del sueño, la que apareció en sueños). Mientras el sol caía y la imagen se desvanecía.  
  
A raíz de esta revelación, comenzó a plasmar en papel las ideas concebidas en esas imágenes y fue hermosa su proyección. Sin embargo era un trabajo que solo no podría hacer y que levarlo a cabo llevaría muchísimo tiempo y esfuerzo. Así contemplaba terminada su obra , dentro de su mente, hasta que se dio cuenta que el amanecer ya había llegado y que embelesado lo sorprendió la mañana.  
  
Recorrió entonces el camino de regreso, luego de abastecerse con alimento, frutas en su mayoría y con el resto de las lembas que había guardado además de agua fresca de los manantiales. Se dirijía hacia las tierras de Fornost donde algunos parientes paternos vivían aun, descansaría un poco allí mientras le contaría acerca de las maravillas que había conocido en lugares remotos. Después de varias semanas y de una escala de algunos días en Esgaroth sus pies lo llevaron a Imladris, aun habitada por los elfos que se negaron a partir, a pesar de que el mundo había cambiado y ya no era tan hermoso como en otrora.  
  
Allí se encontró por primera vez con la mas hermosa mujer vista por sus ojos, una elfa. Hermosa era en verdad y su andar radiaba luz, dejando una estela de curiosidad y asombro por conocer de quien se trataba. Quiso el destino que él se encontrara allí para verle, y entonces una ansiedad como ninguna conocida antes, ardió dentro de su ser y su mirada entonces no pudo apartar de la presencia de tan radiante inspiración. Ella se disponía a partir pronto, pues larga había sido entonces su estadía en ese lugar y una causa poderosa le impulsaba desde adentro, cuando sentada una tarde en los eternos jardines de flores de oro y nieve, mientras meditaba sobre sus acciones, notó la mirada cautiva de un extraño a sus ojos, que le puso en el corazón un anhelo y una emoción que no sabia explicar. Fue entonces que se encontraron al fin viéndose las caras y el silencio entre ambos fue acompañado solo por canto del agua que corría en suaves cascadas y hablaba de fatigas y penas, de lagrimas secas y nostalgia por lo lejano, de un encuentro, de la unión, de luchas, pero sobre todo de una alegría por haber sido encontrados por lo que tanto tiempo no hallaron.  
  
Allí ella supo que se había cumplido lo predicho y que encontraba al fin a "El que lleva la luz azul entre sus alas, y el brillo de las estrellas en su frente, caminante de la senda dorada, que no conoce fin ", clara referencia a la joya que colgaba del cuello de Vilendil; El zafiro engarzado en dos alas de plata, unidos en la parte mas central y alta con una estrella de diamante y la hebra fina de Oro del cual pendía.  
  
Sabiendo la verdad entonces, tomo su mano y en su mirada se perdió. la búsqueda había cesado al fin. Y así le hablo:  
  
"Largas edades han pasado, y al fin veo vuestro rostro.  
  
Mi corazón se regocija al saber que fueron ciertos mis pasos en todos los caminos recorridos hasta llegar aquí.  
  
Incierto es el futuro cercano , ya que ha sido velado para mi, pero algo sé , y es que mi lugar es a vuestro lado, pues me susurran tus pensamientos que una empresa esta por comenzar , en la cual ciertamente tomaremos parte, para el bien de muchos, que aun siquiera han sido concebidos"  
  
Vilendil, sereno y cálido respondió:  
  
"Ciertamente fuero largas y oscuras para mi, al ver al fin la luz de Aman en vuestros ojos, que me regalan hoy en cada parpadeo fuerza, valor y calma.  
  
Alegre se siente mi alma al saberte cerca, y que nuestros caminos se encauzan en uno solo.  
  
Claro se me muestran tus sentimientos y me dejan ver que grandes aliados están a la vera del camino, que unidos ellos y nosotros forjaremos el destino que esta escrito en las estrellas. Que sea entonces así, tu mano sobre la mía , como juntos logremos ver realizado la cristalización de nuestros sueños"  
  
La tarde paso callada e Isil les sonrió desde lo alto, derramando sobre ellos la luz de la ultima flor de plata, en Arda, bendiciendo así el encuentro.  
  
Así sucedió la primera unión del clan, la primera forja del Reino Unificado. El comienzo de toda una lucha por la hermandad de los pueblos. Grandes cosas aun estarían por venir 


	3. Mirelen, La bendita

Del conocimiento de los otros:  
  
Al encuentro de Vilendil y Mirelen, sucedieron los lazos de unión de muchos de los enviados. Colocando su mano sobre la de él, unieron así sus destinos y una estrella radiante y clara brillo en el cielo y muchos entonces la vieron. Un sabia hechicera que desde las montañas cercanas miro la señal, supo que comenzaba la cruzada y el tiempo ya estaba llamando a la puerta. Entonces así como una niebla se deslizo desde lo alto y llego a ellos mientras dormían; la noche aun era madura y el crepúsculo se tardaba en el este. Como copos de nieve fina, sus palabras cayeron del éter y en sueños ellos le escucharon:  
  
"El tiempo de descanso ya no es mas, y camina de nuevo el oscuro por la tierra, arrastrándose como la larga sombra de los árboles en la tarde y por sobre los cielos como nubes negras de tormenta y trueno. Apresuren sus pasos hacia la corona blanca que resguarda este hogar de muchos, refugio de errantes, aquí les espero no os demoréis mas, los otros aun aguardan"  
  
A la mañana siguiente Atanvardo y Mirelen conversaban de estas cosas y se dieron cuenta que ha ambos le había sucedido. Preguntaron entonces a los sabios y estos le dijeron que en lo alto de las montañas vivía una sabia elfa, de hermosa presencia que los hombres llamaban la bruja elfa; lo cual era totalmente falso. Así temprano aun emprendieron la jornada para buscar respuestas hacia el hogar de la que llamaban Rhiniriel y allí en el umbral de su retiro la encontraron, acompañada por algunas doncellas; y abriéndoles los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa ligera los recibió, como quien recibe a algún viejo conocido.  
  
El hogar estaba situado en un pequeño valle plano entre las montañas. Grandes árboles crecían allí muchos jardines aun florecían a pesar de la altura. La casa estaba edificada con muros brillantes como plata, y puertas con diseños dorados hermosos. Muchas de las aguas frías que bañaban el valle bajo, tenían su nacimiento en la parte este del valle, bajando en suaves cascadas hasta precipitarse tierra abajo. Luego de la bienvenida, los hizo pasar a una sala amplia, de forma circular coronada en una cúpula de cristal que tenia un diseño dibujado en forma de dos estrellas de 7 puntas superpuestas que por las noches de luna llena brillaban en esplendor brillante como si los mismos ojos de Varda estuviesen observando desde lo alto. En el centro se encontraba un pedestal y el un globo cristalino de color azul, con una llama perpetua dentro, en tonos blancos, dorados y azul claro. Los invito a acercarse y en él reflejó las visiones que había tenido del encuentro y una breve sucesión de imágenes , del pasado de ambos. Después de un rato ella se dirigió a los dos diciendo:  
  
"Se habia predicho desde hace mucho esta unión y al fin el hado comienza a actuar. El árbol es alto y fuerte, y muchas flores le adornan; de ellas vendrán frutos preciosos, en su justo momento. Como las aguas de muchos ríos fluyen por toda la tierra media y buscan el mar.. así una nueva alianza contra el mal vendrá a formarse y los señores del oeste, estarán con ellos. Con nosotros; ya que al igual que ustedes soy una flor de ese árbol dorado y otro afluyente del gran cause. Irmo de Lorien así me ha hablado y yo he obedecido"  
  
Allí dejo ver la prueba de lo que decía, una anillo con un cristal radiante, regalo del Vala como símbolo de su bendición. Siguieron viendo dentro de la esfera imágenes poco claras que hablaban de los que habrían de llegar, pero la visión se cerro y no supieron la forma de cómo los conocerían ya que aun estaba velado. Ya entrada la noche, pasaron a otra sala, y un fuego cálido confortaba el espacio. Gilorod Rhiniriel (Estrella de la montaña, La Señora del invierno) ordeno la cena y sus doncellas hicieron lo propio. Entre bocados deliciosos y el dulce Miruvóre, se decidieron los caminos a tomar para encontrar a los otros y por otra parte comenzar las labores de la ciudad en el distante Este, la tierra olvidada por todos. Pasaron algunos días en aquel sitio, mientras disfrutaban del ambiente y terminaban los preparativos para marchar al fin.  
  
Atanvardo había cambiado de planes, había ahora decidido ir hacia la región del Bosque Negro, para buscar apoyo en sus amigos cercanos y la gente que lo seguía, para viajar largas leguas hacia el este y empezar las labores de Olostion, en el mayor secreto posible. Pensaba también buscar ayuda a los enanos de Erebor, con los cuales había hecho amistad en tiempos pasados y aun mantenía contacto de tiempo en tiempo. Laitalë Mirelen por su parte iría al oeste, hacia Eriador; algunos asuntos pendientes tenia allí que requerían su atención, por el momento. Gilorod esperaría allí el regreso de ambos, alguna noticia o la llegada de algún iluminado. Y así se hizo.  
  
La tarde antes del día de la partida Vilendil y Elenmirë caminaron juntos por los jardines de "Faramissë" (lluvia blanca) o como se le conoce en lengua Sindarin "Glosserond" la cúpula nevada (blanca), y hablaban de las cosas por hacer. Aun cuando no querían marchar, ni separarse ahora, sabían que era necesario y que si no había contrariedad alguna se verían pronto de nuevo. Disfrutaron entonces ver el sol hundirse a lo lejos y ver las estrellas encenderse una por una, mientras iluminaban los cielos de Arda. Sin embargo Vilendil tenia el corazón apesumbrado por dejar ir aquello que no buscara y que ahora le llenara el rostro y la mirada de alegría; mas, de estas cosas no hablo y callo por largo tiempo, hasta que volvieron a verse.  
  
Antes que alguno lo supiera, temprano amaneció el día y partieron entonces. Bajaron hacia el valle, despidiéndose de la sabia, y pronto estaban tomando caminos diferentes. Ella llamó a su corcel y el vino a ella rápidamente. Tratando de ser elocuente y evitando alguna despedida penosa monto el corcel y solo le dijo:  
  
"Antes de que comience la larga lucha os veré de nuevo y será entonces un feliz encuentro. Por la luz de Varda así será!  
  
Nai Iluvatar calimë tielya!  
  
(Sea Iluvatar quien ilumine tu camino!)  
  
A lo que respondió:  
  
Nai ná! Nais carë tulye nin ata!  
  
(Que así sea! Sea el quien te traiga a mi de nuevo!)  
  
Se sonrojó y una sonrisa tímida invadió su cara. Tomando las riendas se marchó sin voltear el rostro ni una sola vez.  
  
Solo estaba ahora y los pies pesados los sentía. Al fin se puso presto y decidió la ruta. Tomaría el camino del paso alto para luego girar a la izquierda y por varios días caminar la llanura hacia las regiones cercanas de su antiguo hogar: Ered Mithrin. 


	4. Meluvenorë

De la construcción de la ciudad:  
  
Así entonces luego de varios días de jornada, llego al fin al lindero nor- occidental del bosque negro, donde el río proveniente de las montañas grises se adentraba en él atravesándolo hasta llegar al Celduin ( rió rápido) mucho mas allá hacia el sur este de Rhovanion. Estando ya en las cercanías del pueblo de los elfos que vivían allí con los cuales tenia cierto parentesco, se quedo con ellos por muchos días mientras en secreto convocaba a sus fieles seguidores y amigos para hablarles de la empresa, que le había ganado el corazón y el animo una tarde indeleble, hacia ya algunos meses. Consiguiendo mucha tierra fértil en la voluntad y lealtad de sus compañeros, dirigió palabras hermosas y justas inflamando de emoción y ansiedad las mentes y almas de su gente, como lo hiciera el Feänor en la víspera de la marcha fuera de Aman, sembrando en ellos, semillas de esperanza en una plaza fuerte contra el enemigo que ya comenzaba a sentirse cada vez mas y el anhelo de una alianza única contra todo mal, aun cuando algunos veían algo distante una unión semejante.  
  
Tan grande fue la acogida recibida por los discursos y palabras de Vilendil que logro reunir al fin unos cientos de hombres y mujeres dispuestos para marchar, y puso a orden algunos lideres para los preparativos pertinentes para el éxodo secreto hacia el este que se haría según lo acordado en forma escalonada para no ser advertidos por ojos enemigos o curiosos. Luego llamando a los lideres a consejo hablo con cada uno dándoles ciertas ordenes especificas:  
  
Eladan lleva a tu gente hacia el camino del bosque y luego al lindero este donde el rio celduin fluye cercano, luego de haber preparado todo lo necesario a un 1 mes de mi partida. Allí han de encontrarme y los dirigiré el resto del camino. Aredhel, hermano mío, cuenta luego de la partida de Eladan 5 días, para seguirnos con tu grupo, te dejaremos huellas claras para que no pierdan el rumbo. Caledhel, has lo propio luego de 5 días mas con el resto de los tuyos. Así estaremos andando casi juntos tomando el río como guía hacia el sureste hasta llegar a la unión de las aguas que fluyen del norte, del Carnen y desde allí en línea recta hacia el este. Yo viajare hacia Erebor, Ered Mithrin y luego con un poco de suerte y tiempo recorreré los limites de Lothlorien donde quizás encontremos algunos elfos valientes que deseen unirse a nuestra empresa, aunque de eso se hablara luego. Por el momento parto ya deprisa hacia Erebor, donde viejos amigos nuestros pueden brindarnos gran ayuda en la construcción de Olostion, si logro persuadirlos para ello. Espero no tardarme mas de lo convenido y estar a tiempo para mi encuentro contigo Eladan. De cualquier forma ese día una señal por los cielos os enviare, sabrán entonces que el tiempo esta presto"  
  
Asi fue hecho, y a la mañana siguiente al despertar Anar en el oriente, Vilendil estaba emprendiendo el rumbo hacia Erebor que estaba solo a un par de jornadas de alli. Donde seria recibido con alegría por la gente que lo conocía desde hacia tiempo siendo visto con respeto por los pobladores de esa región; Era uno de los pocos Elfos que aun visitaba la ciudad y que mantenia estrecha relacion con esa raza y que ademas habia sido puente de intercambio comercial entre los elfos del Bosque y ellos, con lo cual grandes beneficios recibieron ambos pueblos.  
  
Luego de varios días de estadía, consulto y pidió ayuda a los nobles señores de los enanos, para la realización de su proyecto, ya que sabia de la calidad artesanal y de albañilería con la que se bendeciría la construcción de la ciudad, si se contara a estos grandes artífices como aliados. Además de presentar ante ellos un tratado de alianza y hermandad contra las fuerzas oscuras que ya estaban moviéndose por el sur, haciendo entonces un solo frente contra él. Pensaron por largo rato la decisión final antes de decidirse por aceptar la oferta. Sin embargo la ayuda vendría de la mano de algunos pocos enanos y cuando, ya estuviese algo comenzada la obra, ya que no muchos estaban dispuestos a dejar sus hogares y no todos tenían tanto afecto por la gente de las afueras de la ciudad; pero no serian de modo alguno, los menos hábiles. Serian esos pocos, algunos de los más grandes creadores de formas conocidos hasta entonces y que alcanzarían renombre por el fruto de sus obras.  
  
Luego de dos semanas, teniendo tal apoyo de parte de los señores de Erebor, partió de nuevo y al fin hacia su morada natal, para buscar consejo e iluminación en las altas montañas antes de marchar al fin hacia el sur. Y prepararse para los largos días por venir.  
  
Sucedió que viajando una tarde por el brezal marchito ya cercano a las montañas grises, decidió acampar en una pequeña arboleda, y pasar la noche allí. Cuando a mitad de la noche, el fuego de la hoguera se extinguió de pronto y por la llanura oscura se levanto un mar negro de sombras donde figuras de ojos brillantes y burlonas danzaban de un lado a otro acechándolo. Echo mano a Luiringil, que le colgaba del ciño. La desenfundo y llevándosela a la altura de los ojos dijo en voz serena:  
  
"Mí lomë mornë nurtielyë, nan helceluin uva autielyë"  
  
(En la oscura noche se esconden, pero el filo azulado del hielo azul no podrán huir)  
  
Así por las artes de su madre, Annariel, encendió un fuego blanco en un circulo entorno a él y preparándose para atacar, allí los vio: una banda pequeña de orcos gruesos montando hienas nauseabundas que reian y mofaban entre colmillos largos, sucios de donde pendia inmundicia de sus bocas, que simulaban saliva; eran seis a lo mucho y no titubearon demasiado para iniciar el ataque.  
  
Pero no había transcurrido ni un minuto y ya dos de ellos estaban mordiendo el suelo mientras dos mas ya se le venían encima, pero con dos giros rápidos y certeros cayeron igual en agonía, al momento que las bestias horrendas huían espantadas.. Temible era la figura de Atanvardo que se veía a la luz de aquel fuego, sosteniendo amenazante la espada azul y causo miedo en ellos, sin embargo motivados por el odio, decidieron atacar por ambos flancos tratando de atraparlo, pero fue inútil ya que este se les adelanto y corriendo hacia uno de ellos esquivando el golpe, lo tomo por los negros brazos y lo hizo girar en si mismo colocándolo a espaldas de su compañero que ya había dejado caer con fuerza la espada sobre su cabeza, dándole muerte entonces. Aprovechando entonces la sorpresa del orco atacante dio una vuelta hacia un lado y en un solo movimiento le atesto el filo por un costado dejándolo con los brazos en alto sosteniendo la daga que matara a su propio linaje.  
  
El fuego se disipo al morir la lucha y Atanvardo decidió no permanecer mas en el sitio; y la mañana ya lo veía caminando de nuevo por las llanuras solitarias.  
  
Pasado diez días de su llegada a Ered Mithrin al fin se acerco la hora de encontrarse con sus hermanos. Amanecía el onceavo día y el sol lo descubrió en las cercanías de un pequeño lago congelado, mientras ya se colgaba el fardo para emprender el viaje, cuando de pronto entre la niebla montuna, surgió como de un espejismo, un corcel blanco como la escarcha, con una mancha negra en la frente y de crines blancas con mechones finos oscuros, el cual pacía a pocos metros de él. Y encontrándose fascinado por la belleza que no conociera en animal semejante lo llamó: ¡Nixelotë! ( Escarcha en flor) y este levanto la cabeza como oyendo. Desde entonces siempre atendió a su llamado y muchas leguas cabalgaron juntos, llegando a lugares recónditos donde lo llevara la aventura o la lucha amarga.  
  
Se dejo montar aun sin rienda ni silla entonces y comenzaron la marcha, era un corcel vigoroso y fuerte y no conocía el cansancio. Parecía ser llevado en las alas del viento y que el aliento de Manwë habitaba en él.  
  
Esa mañana por petición de Vilendil, un águila guardián de las montañas levantó vuelo y sé dirigió hacia el gran bosque allá en el sur. Y Eladan lo vio al igual que su gente. El tiempo había llegado.  
  
Eladan comenzó la marcha la tarde de ese día, mientras Atanvardo a toda prisa recorría la llanura hacia la Carroca, luego los campos glaudios y por ultimo ya entrado el amanecer del día siguiente el valle del arroyo sombrío.  
  
Habían transcurrido 6 días casi y ya el tercer grupo estaba partiendo desde el bosque; La mañana de ese día Atanvardo venia de regreso de Lothlorien y estaba ya cerca de la unión de las corrientes de agua.  
  
En Lothlorien residía un amigo suyo, al cual un pasado doloroso lo aquejaba y de alguna forma lo unía a Vilendil; ahora le proponia que se le uniera en la jornada de viaje hacia la tierra distante del Este. Marneus era el nombre con que la mayoría de la gente conocía a este noble elfo, hijo de Fanhir nacido en Lothlorien, un gran arquero que poseía extraordinaria puntería y gran manejo en el uso de las armas. Solo a él le comento acerca de la nueva empresa que estaba por comenzar y de que se le uniera en la lucha contra el enemigo, en las luchas de tiempos futuros. Vilendil quería contarlo entre unos de los suyos debido a la vieja amistad que los unía además de sus excelentes habilidades y su valor de guerrero experimentado.  
  
Vilendil no se atrevió a hablar de esto con nadie mas allí en la ciudad dorada; sentia que el tiempo para dar a conocer la idea de la gran ciudad era muy joven aun.  
  
Hablaron todo ese día y la tarde marco el fin del encuentro. Despididiéndose de Thinedhel (Marneus), Atanvardo marchó al encuentro de los suyos al amanecer del siguiente día. El medio elfo del bosque dorado, como era a veces llamado, había decidido pensar la propuesta y de decidirse lo seguiría cruzando montañas y llanos, días y noches hasta llegar a él y brindarle la ayuda siempre necesaria. De cualquier forma aun no marcharía ya que otros asuntos le ocupaban la mente.  
  
Eladan en la tarde del quito día, envió a un mensajero para que regresando sobre sus pasos se encontrara con el grupo que dirigía Aredhel el noble, y que estaría ya en camino, para notificarles la ruta seguir.  
  
Al fin Vilendil y Eladan se encontraron con prontitud en los afluentes, allí partieron durante muchos días y noches, semanas, hasta llegar por fin al lugar predicho para forjar las bases de la gran ciudad: La cascada madre "herimistë" (la señora de la fina lluvia), que caia desde lo alto bendiciendo la tierra alta y llana, vertiendose en tres cascadas mas abajo, hacia el valle de Sirineldion (de los tres rios.  
  
Las montañas donde se hallaba la meseta de la futura ciudad, tenias picos altos y siempre nevados, pero eran de faldas frondosas donde árboles de flores amarillas y rosa pálido, cubrían en primavera todo el paisaje montuno con alfombras de esos colores; al igual que en otoño se vestía todo de marrón claro y rojizo anunciando la nevada cercana.  
  
Haciéndose de un campamento en los bosques que se erguían a los pies de la meseta donde las tres cascadas bendecían el valle con sus claras aguas, vivieron allí temporalmente. Con la ayuda de Súlimo, densas neblinas se levantaban por todo el valle y lo hacían oculto a los ojos de cualquiera, logrando así que no fueran perturbados de forma alguna mientras edificaban Olostion.  
  
Pasaron casi tres años, cuando por fin llegó la compañía venida de Erebor y ayudo grandemente en las labores de construcción y muchas gracias vinieron de la unión de los conocimientos y artes de ambos pueblos; elfos y enanos trabajaron juntos como jamas sé habia visto despues de la reconstruccion y el embellecimiento de Gondor y como no se supo luego.  
  
Luego de casi 12 años de trabajos y afanes al fin se hizo una gran fiesta por la culminación de la ciudad y gente de muchos sitios fue invitada, y todos quedaban maravillados por lo imponente de sus estructuras, que solo habían imaginado en sueños, aun cuando la ciudad misma provino de uno.  
  
Desde lejos en el camino se podía ver entre los bosquecillos que bordeaban la senda, la ruta que llevaba directamente hasta la puerta de brillo de plata que cerraba el paso a cualquiera que tratara de entrar a la gran ciudad. Estaba en la boca de una garganta angosta que a medida que se avanzaba por ella, comenzaba a subir en nivel hasta llegar a la altura de la parte plana, donde la ciudad tenia sus bases. Esta puerta era resguardada por los flancos con muros altos y lisos que la hacían infranqueable. Era siempre vigilada por un grupo de centinelas que con oído y ojos agudos podían prever la intromisión de cualquier extraño cercano al reino. Grandes escaleras blancas como las perlas, con descansos amplios interniveles llevaban a lo alto, a la plaza que se abría en bienvenida a la ciudad y por donde se encontraba gran parte de la actividad comercial del reino.  
  
Las sendas que desde allí corrían podrían dirigir a cualquier sitio, uno más hermoso que otro; girando hacia la derecha desde la entrada, la torre consagrada a Varda "Altari mindon"; hacia la izquierda, la gran cascada y las cavernas de cristal, de frente el magnifico palacio donde residían los lideres del reino; Y muchos otros mas como los jardines de Faingwaloth (de hermosas flores blancas, con brillo de plata) o las fuentes de mármol en los portales hacia la entrada del palacio, o cualquiera de las calles empedradas en señorial acabado bordeados en jade y ónice; Puertas, umbrales, ventanales, salas y más con detalles en oro y plata maciza, con abundantes diseños esculpidos en las paredes, donde la escritura feänoriana emergía en cada estampa. Orgullosa entre las ciudades de antaño creció y se hizo fuerte, levantándose entonces la niebla que la invistiera por tantos años mostrando la belleza de la gran torre blanca que miraba en lo alto desde el norte hacia el suroeste con ojo avizor escrutando todo lo que se movía. Y detrás al fin como lo viera en un principio Vilendil, el gran palacio con la cúpula dorada, emanando rayos azulados, blancos y dorados saludando a Anar en el poniente.  
  
Además de Olostion, Nenledhost se le llamo a la ciudad en Sindarin(la lengua común) "la ciudad de las tres aguas", también Mithramin, "la de los muros de plata", sin embargo siempre era referida por Vilendil como Meluvenorë (Meluvenor "tierra amada de Erú, Iluvatar") y con ese nombre se bautizó. Mientras reunidos bajo la cascada Herimistë (Quenya), madre del Sirhelë (río de cristal, en sindarin) los enviados elevaban alabanzas de agradecimiento a Iluvatar y los valar bendecían con una noche bañada de estrellas el cielo que los cubría entonces. 


	5. La Alianza de los Hombres

De la alianza de los Hombres:  
  
Pasado algunos años luego de la llegada del medio elfo y el pueblo del bosque negro al Sirineldion; Una corte de la ciudad, compuesta por Vilendil, Aradhel y Eladan además de algunos elfos, hicieron una visita a los caballeros de Rohan en Edoras, y luego al rey de Gondor con motivo de presentarse como gente amiga y celebrar consejo con ellos.  
  
El descendiente de Eomer, le aceptó con agrado, ya que conocía a Vilendil y en tiempos pasados había sido huésped en aquellas estancias al igual que en Gondor, debido a su conocida descendencia Dunedain además de su ayuda en tiempos pasados en el sitiado de Mordor y más. Después de varios días disfrutando de la hospitalidad del lugar, partieron hacia Gondor con igual misión: presentar la mano de colaboración y ayuda ante el rey además de recibir su apoyo y bendición.  
  
A su llegada, ya era conocido por el rey el propósito de su visita, fue así como fueron llevados directamente ante el rey sin muchas preguntas. Vilendil y la compañía hablaron ante el rey por algunas horas y abriéndole su corazón, le comento acerca de la encomienda de Manwë y la construcción de la ciudad sobre el río, que ya para ese entonces estaba siendo edificada. Ya el soberano tenia conocimiento de ello, y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas por las palabras del medio elfo; había visto hacia algún tiempo, imágenes acerca del arribo de Vilendil a las tierras lejanas de Este, del éxodo, y de las obras de Meluvenor, a través del Palantir, heredad de su reino, una vez que lo logro manejar.  
  
Así fue como consiguió apoyo y la labor fue vista con complacencia y tomada en alta estima. Sin embargo, tanto el rey de Rohan como el rey de Gondor, guardaron el secreto de su existencia hasta que al fin se levantó la cerca de niebla que ocultaba la construcción, pasados casi 12 años después de esa visita.  
  
En esa misma ocasión, Atanvardo en compañía de Aradhel y Eladan, conocieron a Haeré Lintesereg, un noble guerrero conocido por sus grandes meritos, muy querido por su pueblo, que servia al rey regente; aun cuando se rumoraba que el mismo era descendiente de los reyes de antaño, y decían pues que era la razón de su porte real, de su valor y el coraje que corría por sus venas y demostraba en las luchas y guerras, otros comentaban que era huérfano y que el rey lo había adoptado como hijo propio, pero eran solo rumores.  
  
Siendo caro al corazón de rey, estuvo presente mientras se hablaba de Olostion y su cometido. Al saber de tan grandes hechos estaban tomando lugar, pidió le fuera concedido permiso para asistir y participar de forma directa en el levantamiento de los muros de la ciudad, como representante del rey, aunando también sus fuerzas con la de ellos, uniendo de alguna forma los dones de tres casas: Elfos, Enanos y ahora los Hombres; con el único fin del bienestar de los pueblos de la tierra media. En la sala había una doncella de cautivadora belleza, pero silenciosa y cubierta de misterio, que llego ha escuchar todo lo hablado por los presentes, pero se retiro antes de que Vilendil percatara su ausencia... (Arwen???)  
  
El rey no puso impedimento alguno y Atanvardo le acepto la propuesta también. De esta forma se realizaría la segunda forja del Reino Unificado; Haeré, gran líder de Hombres sé unía a las filas de los que se llamarían luego los Sirineldrim; todos contra la sombra. 


	6. La Cuarta Unión

De la partida de Eladan y la llegada de la tercera unión:  
  
Pasado un año de la alianza con los hombres ( el cuarto año después del éxodo), llegó a las puertas de Meluvenor, Thinedhel el tanto tiempo esperado por Vilendil; lo vio desde lejos sobre la torre recién construida en honor a Varda, "Altari Mindon" la torre de la más grande de las reinas. Y fue recibido con gran honor y alegría por sus amigos.  
  
Thinedhel traía noticias acerca de unas grandes hordas de Uruks que estaban bajando hacia los llanos de Anorien y que Haeré estaba pronto a atacarlos según había escuchado de algunos pobladores de Rohan, y que cualquier ayuda seria bien recibida.  
  
Vilendil no dudo entonces en ir en apoyo de los reinos amigos aunque distantes; la construcción estaba viento en popa y la calma reinaba aun en esa noble tierra. Así que convoco a aquellos que quisieran a acompañarle, entre los cuales estaba Aredhel, Eladan y el mismo Thinedhel, además de muchos guerreros elfos y algunos enanos.  
  
Avanzaron rápido a caballo, por el largo desierto y luego de varios días de jornadas llegaron al fin a la llanura del Anorien; hallaron algunos caballeros de Rohan que se le unieron y llegaron al encuentro de Lintesereg junto a un ejercito de Gondor y planearon entonces la estrategia de ataque: Haeré atacaría desde la derecha, desde los bosques de Druadan, y Vilendil desde la izquierda junto a los suyos y los caballeros de Rohan, que estaban listos para atravesar con las largas lanzas y cegar con las filosas espadas y hachas además de las veloces flechas, la vida de los adversarios, como quien cortase el trigo dorado en la hora de la cosecha.  
  
La lucha era encarnizada, ya que los orcos corpulentos montaban caballos negros, criados en antros oscuros sin duda, otros en lobos y otras bestias; he iban armados con espadas curvas y yelmos negros.  
  
Terrible era la furia de Haeré, que llevaba en el rostro la sentencia de muerte de los engendros oscuros, brillando en su mano la joya que lo envestía como heraldo de Vairë la justa, esposa de Mandos, y arraso con muchos de ellos junto a sus tropas. Aradhel y Thinedhel arqueros hábiles echaron bajo tierra, siendo este ultimo el que alcanzo mayor numero de muertos en su haber. Eladan el fuerte, con espada en mano defendió los flancos y muchos cayeron ante él; Los caballeros de Rohan, los perseguían a muerte, y los orcos temblaban de pavor ante ellos; incluso los enanos no dejaron sus hachas inutiles en sus manos y los uruks sintieron los filos mortales en piernas y abdomen, cosechando victimas tambien.  
  
Vilendil saltó desde Nixelotë, sobre uno de los cabecillas enemigos y con Luiringil le dio muerte, cortándole la cabeza, y desmembrando algunos que estaban con él.  
  
De pronto los Uruks se percataron de la caída de su líder y se enardecieron, comenzando a atacar con furia salvaje y muchos sufrieron heridas severas a raíz de esto y otros un destino fatal: Eladan, de Olostion cayó en la lucha.  
  
Mientras Aradhel levantaba a su amigo caído y lo sacaba del terreno de batalla Thinedhel le cubría las espaldas y ningún enemigo quiso cruzar el limite viendo la rabia y el odio en los ojos del elfo; Haeré junto a sus tropas y los caballeros de Rohan, mientras acorralaban al grueso de los orcos contra el Entaguas al norte, para atraparlos contra el río.  
  
Vilendil se vio solo por un momento y fue perseguido por un grupo de Uruks que estaban cerca y éste huyó hacia el bosque. Muchos de los elfos de Meluvenor fueron en su ayuda y mataron a los mas rezagados que intentaban darle alcance al medio elfo. Sin embargo ya unos diez le echaban la mano encima; Atanvardo silbó fuerte y desde lo lejos Nixelotë corría a su encuentro.  
  
Ya dentro del bosque sin remedio alguno se halló rodeado, por los enemigos y el sol de medio día iluminaba todo el claro donde se encontraban. Vilendil trato de tomar ventaja y ataco primero dando muerte a dos de ellos, pero tenían sobrada ventaja sobre él. Apartándose de pronto llevó sus manos al frente y de ellas un fuego blanco surgió amenazante quemando el rostro del que estaba más cercano y los orcos se amilanaron por un momento, sin embargo no fue suficiente y se abalanzaron contra él.  
  
Hubiese sido el fin entonces si un caballero, alto, de ojos verde centellantes, no hubiese salido en su auxilio, de entre los árboles, portando una espada oscura de hoja brillante, que recordaba a Mormegil edades atrás en la mano de Túrin; y en pocos pero veloces movimientos acabo con todos ellos dejándolos allí tirados, sin vida; solo cuerpos inertes en el suelo, sin alma.  
  
Pasado unos instantes, una tensa clama descendió sobre Vilendil y aquel extraño. Nixelotë que llegaba entonces se detuvo como escuchando a un lado del hombre y éste le acaricio las crines negras y blancas.  
  
Para asombro del medio elfo, el corcel no se encabrito como pudiese suceder con cualquiera que se le acercase que no fuera su amo, fue cuando no se pudo contener mas y dijo:  
  
"Su merced, grande es la ayuda brindada en esta hora de necesidad y agradecido estoy en verdad por ello. ¿Pero quien es usted? ¿Que causa defiende?"  
  
Allí Atanvardo, escucho hablar al hombre alto, que se dirigía a él mostrando gran dignidad en sus palabras y entonando las frases en un modo muy peculiar:  
  
"Arioch, Erekossë, De caballos domador,  
  
por otros nombres más, también llamado;  
  
De la espada de plata y brillo negro, forjador,  
  
Y por el insigne Oromë Valarion resguardado.  
  
Necesario en verdad ha sido este encuentro,  
  
Y han querido vuestros hados que al fin os vea;  
  
Al que lleva los designios de Manwë dentro,  
  
El rey de Arda; la primeramente llamada Eä.  
  
He venido del Oeste con un rumbo siempre incierto,  
  
Con la negra y tormentosa, mi bella espada afilada;  
  
Hecha en las minas de los hoy enanos muertos.  
  
Si buscas en Sein Cair Andros encontraras mi actual morada.  
  
De altiva mirada, corazon valiente y puño severo soy  
  
Y los placeres y las luchas, son todas de mis agrados,  
  
El destino quizo así cruzar nuestros caminos hoy  
  
Para que contra el enemigo seamos entonces aliados"  
  
Con tamaña presentación, entendió que no era un hombre común y que sus intenciones no eran malignas, le pareció y que algún motivo en verdad lo había traído a ese sitio.  
  
Vilendil se presento como líder del Reino Unificado, y supo que era un protegido de los Valar también. Dedujo por la conversación que quizás era un Maia, con una labor en la tierra media peculiar y desconocida por él, en el momento y que seria de mucha ayuda contar con semejante poder de su lado.  
  
Le invitó a acompañarle a conocer a sus compañeros y a visitar la ciudad, pero este muy cortésmente rechazó la propuesta. Sin embargo en su lugar, Arioch ( uno de sus nombres) empeño su palabra de unión fraterna y ayuda mutua, y allí en aquel claro se trazó la ultima forja del liderato del Clan Unificado: Arioch de los Maiar, ensamblaba la cuarta pieza de las razas; Elfos, Enanos, Hombres y Maiar, dejando sentada una alianza sin precedente alguno que perduraría por largo tiempo.  
  
Arioch desapareció como brisa repentina y Vilendil al fin sobre Nixelotë, fue en busca de los suyos.  
  
Había terminado la refriega, y junto a sabor dulce en la boca de la victoria, un sabor trago amargo ardía en la garganta del ejercito Unificado: Eladan el fuerte, había perecido. Lo llevaron con honores en triste jornada hacia las riberas del Anduin y fue llorado amargamente por Atanvardo y sus camaradas, sintiendo un dolor profundo pues lo tenían en alta estima.  
  
Al morir la tarde del día siguiente le despidieron, colocándolo con vestiduras limpias y hermosas en una barca blanca, con ramos de flores de Ninphredil y flores de plata y oro, desde los puertos. Allí fue saludado por ultima vez por sus amigos, mientras junto a su barca como Calinieri dorados (Abejas luminosas, Luciérnagas) revoloteaban en el agua cientos de luces, fuegos en lámparas sobre el río, iluminando el camino hacia las estancias lejanas de Mandos, mientras recorren junto a él todo el río hasta llegar al fin al mar.  
  
Largas lagrimas corrieron, y en la tarde moribunda vieron la nave alejarse... más cercano estaría siempre el recuerdo de aquel que fue.  
  
Arioch desde su fortaleza en Sein Cair Andros, vigilaba los mares del Norte y las tierras al este del Meneltobas. Llegando a visitar de cuando en cuando la ciudad de Meluvenor, aun con cierta cautela; La impaciencia y sed de victimas de su espada no diferencia amigos de enemigos. Hasta que al fin fue persuadido por Haeré Lintesereg, conocido también por su alma noble y presta para la diplomacia tanto para la lucha que lo convenció para trabajar junto a él. Aunque algo solitario siempre presente ante la lucha inminente. ¡Grande era la fuerza y el poder con el que ahora contaba la alianza!.  
  
P.D: Para ver mapa de la Tierra Olvidada y otros Links visita www.gratisweb.com/alexknight/Bienvenido 


	7. Maeth NeledBreniel y El Caballero Noldor

Gilorod, espero por un año en las altas montañas, después de la partida de Mirelen y Atanvardo, mientras observaba en su cristal, los sucesos tomar cabida en el mundo. Pasado ese tiempo llegó al umbral de su morada una joven elfa, con un brillo intenso en su mirada, cargando un fardo pequeño a sus espaldas, una espada mediana en el ciño y una daga en su pierna izquierda, ostentando vestiduras de trotamundo y su hermoso cabello dorado peinado laboriosamente en trenza. Dirigiéndose a la hechicera dijo:  
  
"¡Al fin os encuentro!, He venido ya que he escuchado el llamado de la hija de las estrellas; aquella que cuido en un tiempo remoto los estanques de plata y oro, donde el brillo de los árboles reposaba quieto y que solo vive hoy en los silmarili, que se han perdido. Vi la señal en el cielo y después de un ciclo de espera y aprendizaje vengo a vuestro encuentro."  
  
"Has llegado en buen tiempo - respondió- y de vuestra venida todo sabia. Al igual que vos, nací bajo los dorados árboles de Lothlorien, aunque un poco antes que vuestra merced. Acerca de vuestro destino conozco solo los pasos que os han traído aquí, y esta en mis manos haceros saber si estáis preparada o no para emprender el largo camino y enfrentar los peligros que os acecharan en el futuro. Consideradme vuestra hermana mayor si lo deseáis, ya que de una forma u otra nuestros caminos se cruzan hoy y seguirán en lazos hasta dentro de muchos años, si el hado así lo permite. Dejad vuestras provisiones y demás objetos en esta sala, ya que muchos de ellos no los vais a necesitar por el momento. Por favor, sígueme."  
  
Obedeció y juntas sin mediar otra palabra, se dirigieron hacia un jardín amplio que daba hacia las cascadas frías, allá a la izquierda. Llegaron a un espacio abierto donde toda sombra huía del sol de medio día, y allí Gilorod por fin hablo de nuevo:  
  
"¿Estáis lista y decidida? Seré vuestra oponente y deberéis verme como tal, no temáis herirme ya que no vacilare en atacaros. ¡En guardia Gilheniel! ¡Vuestra prueba comienza ahora!"  
  
La escena era impresionante: Blanca como la nieve perpetua estaba allí Rhinhiriel, de pie con largos vestidos que le ceñían al cuerpo con elegancia y libertad; una diadema le coronaba la frente y sus cabellos rubios caían sobre sus hombros con sutileza; solemne y fría a la luz de Anar desde el cielo. Brillante el anillo en su mano y en un pedestal cercano a su derecha, su espada Narring esperaba apacible el combate. Del otro lado de la imagen, Gilheniel, fuerte, erguida y decidida; sosteniendo con la diestra la espada Laureglin con orgullo, apuntando al suelo, como desafiando con el pecho a su adversaria, dando a conocer que no había un dejo de miedo en ella y que estaba presta a la lucha.  
  
Pasaron así algunos minutos en silencio, y el día parecía inmóvil, quieto, silente. Hasta que sobre el cielo un águila paso por debajo del sol y su sombra cruzo rápidamente el terreno. Fue la señal de ataque!  
  
Gilorod levanto su mano izquierda rápidamente y de ella salió una estalactita de hielo y en cuestión de segundos se precipito sobre el rostro de Lissema, quien en un movimiento rápido de la espada, rechazo el proyectil y se abalanzó sobre la dama blanca, colocando la mano sobre el puñal Daedor en la pierna izquierda lista ya para atacar; Rhinhiriel llamando con el pensamiento a Narring, giró sobre si misma hacia la derecha mientras el arma volaba como el rayo hasta su diestra, ejecutando al terminar la vuelta un ataque oblicuo contra Gilheniel que ya tenia casi encima, rasgándole así la parte alta del hombro derecho e hiriéndola levemente, a la vez que con la otra mano conjuraba un escudo helado rechazando el ataque de Laureglin, y empujándola hacia atrás. Lissema, rodó pero se incorporo rápidamente, viendo que Rhinhiriel seguía de pie casi en el mismo sitio que cuando comenzó la lucha.  
  
Haciéndose de Daedor esta vez, tomo otra posición de ataque; defendía su frente con la daga y sostenía con la mano derecha a Laureglin; la espada en alto sobre su cabeza apuntado hacia la contrincante. Esta vez esperaría el movimiento de Gilorod.  
  
El cual no se hizo esperar demasiado; Ataco con Narring, desde atrás(su izquierda) con un movimiento circular hacia delante, que choco contra la defensa de Daedor, siendo repelido el golpe hacia fuera botando a Narring lejos de su dueña mientras ya venia Laureglin desde arriba y atrás, tomando impulso para atacar desde la derecha el flanco de Rhinhiriel, el cual estaba al descubierto. Y hubiese sido herida de gravedad si en ese entonces no hiciera uso de nuevo del escudo helado, deteniendo el golpe que venia con fuerzas, lo que hizo que la espada volara también de las manos de Lissema Gilheniel, dejándola ahora solo con la Daedor y de nuevo en el principio.  
  
Ganaba ahora el encuentro Gilorod, dos a uno y la victoria parecía segura, ya que Lissema había retrocedido unos pasos y se encontraba a merced de su oponente, quien aprovechando la ventaja le congeló los pies y ya daba por terminado el encuentro.  
  
De súbito, Gilheniel enterró la daga en el suelo y el hielo desapareció gracias al poder que habitaba en Daedor. Viendo entonces que se restablecía la lucha, la dama blanca conjuro al agua de las cascadas a volcarse en torno a su adversaria y congelarla entera; rezó entonces una invocación:  
  
"Ai! Ringi neni tultenlyë, hlarlelyë lirenyan' enta turielyë! "  
  
(OH! Heladas aguas os invoco; escuchen mi canción que os dirige!)  
  
Y así de pronto Gilheniel se vio casi envuelta entera por el cristal de hielo, pero antes de que todo estuviese perdido, hizo también un llamado:  
  
"Ai! Ilmarië! Leryë annilya sín' ar metyelyet!"  
  
(OH! Ilmarië! Libera tus dones ahora y pon punto final a esto!)  
  
Y desde el cielo aun azul y claro, una centella cayo desde lo alto y la fría escarcha que atrapaba a Lissema estallo en millares de fragmentos, liberándola del encierro impuesto por Rhinhiriel. Sin embrago se encontraba débil y fría por la magia de Gilorod y cayo desvanecida en sus brazos. La prueba había terminado.  
  
"Hermana mía, no en vano eligió Ilmarë semejante hija de Iluvatar, para proteger. Llevas en alto su égida pero aun debes cultivar mas tus dones. Estoy aquí contigo para ayudaros a lograrlo, descansa entonces mientras cuido de vuestras fatigas y heridas."  
  
Así durante dos años, Gilorod se volvió su tutora y alta estatura y manejo de sus habilidades obtuvo entonces Gilheniel. De vez en cuando se podía ver dos rayos de sol bajando de la montaña hacia las tierras llanas, en alguna misión secreta hacia las tierras del sur, en ocasiones viajaban juntas a Lothlorien y allí se enteraban de lo que ocurría por esas regiones. Lissema supo que el Thinedhel, el elfo conocido por toda Caras Galadon por su actitud de ermitaño, había partido hacia el norte con un propósito desconocido hacia pocos meses y que algunas cosas extrañas estaban sucediendo hacia Gondor, sobre todo en Ithilien donde el mal comenzaba a hacerse presente cada vez mas seguido.  
  
Gilheniel, deseo probarse a sí misma y le pidió a Rhinhiriel que la dejara partir hacia el sur, para prestar ayuda, además de adquirir experiencia y ella asintió.  
  
Entre tanto, por ese mismo tiempo en Gondor; Una doncella de alto linaje, cabalgaba con un séquito bajo su comando hacia las fronteras de Mordor, con una misión que la acercaba cada vez mas a la realización de su destino; Había recibido la información de que algunas fuerzas negras estaban causando estragos hacia las tierras de Ithilien y hasta se hablaba del despertar de una bestia temible y que su solo nombre helaba la sangre de quien lo escuchaba, además de sentir el terror que anunciaba su llegada y que iba delante del, nublando la razón y la valentía.  
  
Anamoriel, como se le conocía, era la segunda hija de Aragorn y Arwen y poseía gran valor y belleza, heredad directa de sus padres. Vestía siempre de blanco, y sus cabellos negros como la noche, realzaban su pálido rostro además de sus hermosos ojos grises. Le rodeaba mucho misterio, ya que su andar era muy ligero, casi imperceptible y se podría decir que desaparecía, ya que sus movimientos eran veloces y precisos. Le decían flecha blanca (Pileninquë en Quenya) por que lograba despistar a mas de un oponente, atacando deprisa como una flecha, dando en justo en el blanco. Era temida también entre los mortales y se le nombro en algunos cantos de camino que la veían como una aparición, como un fantasma, ya que decían que era la mismísima Arwen que andaba de nuevo por los senderos tristes en busca de su bien amado, del cual se dice nunca llego a las estancias de Mandos.  
  
Pues bien, se había acercado lo suficiente para vigilar los movimientos del enemigo; habían conseguido levantar un campamento en las cercanías de las tierras invadidas y colocaron centinelas y la guardia fue permanente: ya estaban prestos para emboscarlos. Se adelantaron entonces en la quietud de la noche y en silencio esperaron el momento justo. Allí Anamoriel tuvo una visión y entro en cierto trance, aun mientras observaba los movimientos enemigos. Sin embargo algo sucedió fuera de lo previsto que la hizo despertar: Uno de los guardias enemigos se percató de la presencia de los intrusos y en revuelo les atacaron.  
  
Así fue como los cazadores casi se vuelven indefensas presas; pero quiso el destino que Gilheniel llegara en el momento justo por la retaguardia enemiga y distrajo algunos pocos mientras Anamoriel dirigía sus tropas al campamento y buscaban una posición más ventajosa de contra ataque, ya que la horda enemiga los superaba en numero y de esto no sabia nada Arwencoireä (Arwen viviente) hasta ese momento.  
  
Gilheniel desplegó allí su potencial causando confusión y temor entre los orcos y trasgos allí reunidos. Fueron muchos los que cayeron desconociendo la causa de su muerte y algunos que lograron huir quedaron ciegos de por vida debido al intenso brillo de sus ojos y la furia incontenible de su espada. No obstante, Pileninquë no conocía esto, solo trataban de conseguir el momento justo para evitar tantas perdidas en su tropa y conseguir la victoria sobre el enemigo.  
  
Al llegar al campamento, estaba todo devastado y ya los esperaban bestias inmundas y burlonas, que no dudaron en abalanzarse sobre ellos sin el menor dejo de tregua. A este sorpresivo embiste Anamoriel no dudo en segarles la vida con su espada Artamir, y entre ellos una ráfaga blanca avanzo dejando solo desolación y asombro; Nessa la veloz la cubría entonces, y nada se oponía a su paso, brillaba fuerte la joya en la empuñadura de Artamir y fueron mas de diez los que probaron su filo.  
  
Su tropa ganaba terreno y la lucha estaba casi a su favor, cuando de pronto de entre la bruma oscura y la luz pálida de Isil, apareció el temible, la sombra de fuego, el poder dentro de las llamas, el defensor del oscuro, valarauco: Balrog.  
  
Y los miembros temblaron, las rodillas flaqueaban, y el aliento se contuvo por segundos en asombro. Las tropas se amilanaron un poco y muchos quisieron correr, pero era tarde; la fiesta apenas comenzaba. Lissema por su parte acababa con los rezagados y no sabia lo que ocurría allá adelante; Solo veía luces rojas que hablaban de grandes afanes.  
  
Los mismos orcos temían los pasos de aquel engendro maligno y caían de bruces con los brazos sobre la cabeza, pero eso no los salvo y tampoco a los guerreros del rey. Un fuego comenzó a encender la noche, con destellos rojos y gritos desesperados de bando y bando. Anamoriel, quien se había plantado firme y valiente frente a él, fue arrastrada por sus fieles guardias y fue llevada lo mas lejos posible del demonio, mientras el señor del látigo de fuego, devoraba todo a su paso. Penosa la lucha, ya que no había posibilidad de derrotarlo y toda la hueste defensora del rey había caído ya ante el innombrable; El final parecía para la hermosa medio elfa.  
  
Pero justo en ese momento, como una estrella que desciende de las montañas cubiertas de niebla y nieve, apareció de plata y blanco, Gilorod con la luz de Irmo sobre su cabeza y Narring en sus níveas manos.  
  
Levanto enseguida un muro de hielo en defensa de la llamarada destinada a Anamoriel y le salvo de una muerte segura. No sabiendo que sucedía, pileninquë opto por correr rápidamente hacia un flanco de la bestia mientras ideaba una forma como atacarlo. Y allí las dos guerreras enfrentaban aquella figura llameante, como ninguna mujer se había atrevido antes. Al fin Gilheniel, apareció hacia el flanco contrario al que se encontraba Anamoriel y se vieron entonces los rostros. Entendían que estaban juntas en esto y que debían juntar sus fuerzas para lograr salir con vida; ya había obrado Rhinihiriel sus artes: Susurrándoles dentro de sus pensamientos había recreado alguna forma de atacar, combinando sus habilidades en un fin común.  
  
Arwencoireä lo vio claro entonces y supo que a quien había visto en su trance antes del ataque, había sido a Gilheniel y a Gilorod. Y que su ayuda no era nada casual; el hado estaba trabajando en ese momento.  
  
El balrog no se intimido en lo absoluto, y las llamaradas comenzaron a zumbar en el aire, quemando todo a su paso.  
  
Su ataque se dirigía en casi la totalidad en Rhinhiriel por ser quien le hacia frente directo; Trataba de azotarla pero contrarrestaba el ataque con escarcha y hielo. Por su parte Anamoriel atacaba con su arco Aurë, lanzando flechas encantadas y Gilheniel centellaba, aturdiendo al demonio.  
  
El balrog enloquecido lanzo un ataque de furia y ya Gilorod no podía mantenerse en pie. Al fin las tres enfocaron contra la sombra de fuego una hazaña que tendría renombre entre los cantos: Maeth-Neledbreniel (La lucha de las tres doncellas).  
  
En un ataque definitivo contra Gilorod, el Balrog levanto un mazo de fuego con el cual la aplastaría de una vez por todas; Viendo el peligro que corría su hermana, Lissema invoco un gran rayo y sus manos sostuvieron tan grande fuerza y la dirigió contra aquella bestia dejándolo enceguecido por unos instantes al herirle la visión; Rhinhiriel sosteniendo a Narring entre las dos manos, levanto un encanto de granizo y hielo y por un momento parecía que el fuego que envolvía al valarauco sé había disipado para siempre; Anamoriel con el animo de Nessa, veloz como el relampago, hirió el corazón de la bestia con su espada Artamiry esta elevo un grito que congelaba el alma de quien lo oyera llenándolo de angustia y miedo. Las tres se reunieron frente al enemigo por si aun no había terminado la lucha.  
  
El balrog que se encontraba enfurecido como nunca, ardió en locura y el fuego se reanimo de nuevo entorno a él, pero las tres ya estaban fatigadas y otra embestida no aguantarían, aun cuando habían debilitado al oponente.  
  
De pronto, como quien ve el sol al amanecer y se esperanza de nuevo en un nuevo día, apareció con valentía gallarda y coraje inquebrantable: Arendilë el gran noldor, en defensa de las tres damas.  
  
Sin un dejo de miedo, le hizo frente al demonio, y este se detuvo frente al guerrero con cierta distancia. Arendilë desenvaino su espada Narcallaur y el filo brillo resplandeciente. Encomendando su alma a Yavanna, elevo una oración y se lanzo contra el balrog. Encarnizada fue la lucha entonces, ya que un odio y una furia sobrehumana dirigía a ese guerrero elfo en su empresa de acabar con aquel engendro. El balrog debilitado, probo la filosa espada y lamentos y gritos ardientes se elevaban por doquier.  
  
Arendilë le hirió en los miembros bajos y la criatura cayo de rodillas, momento en el cual le asesto un golpe mortal en la cabeza y la bestia envuelta en llamas ardió en un fuego súbito y se extinguió al fin entre la noche moribunda y el crepúsculo del amanecer.  
  
Así termino la lucha y al fin el silencio reino de nuevo en aquel campo desolado. Arendilë estaba herido y muchas quemaduras había sufrido en la batalla. Gilheniel colocando las manos sobre ellas las sano prontamente y en poco tiempo el noldor recupero el vigor de su cuerpo. Rhinhiriel, hablo entonces:  
  
"Grande ha sido esta prueba para todos nosotros, pero también así la gloria conquistada. El tiempo ha llegado ya y el destino nos llama a la lucha en tierras lejanas. Es cierto que seguí a Lissema hasta aquí para asistirle, pero también a veros al fin y culminar mi misión. La cual no es otra de daros clara instrucción de que en el este se esta levantando una plaza grande y bella, y ustedes, nosotros, y muchos mas estamos llamados a defenderla en nombre del mismísimo Iluvatar, que hoy nos impulsa a encontrarnos y que nos dirije en esta causa noble y justa contra la maldad del mundo. Ea pues que nuestros pasos se dirijan a Meluvenor con prontitud y entereza. Vamos entonces al encuentro de nuestros hermanos!"  
  
Escucharon atentos y asintieron, ya que internamente cada uno sabia que venían a hacer algo y que al fin se les indicaba el norte de sus esfuerzos.  
  
Así eventualmente con el tiempo, Gilorod y Lissema se encaminaron al valle de Sirineldion cruzando el mar de fuego y llegaron al fin a las puertas de plata, donde fueron recibidas con alegría y agrado. Vilendil al fin se encontraba con Rhinhiriel y veía realizada y cada vez mas firme la empresa emprendida hacia ya muchos años atrás.  
  
Por su parte Anamoriel y Arendilë, se tardaron un poco mas en las tierras de Gondor, pero al cabo de unos meses luego hicieron su arribo también a la gran ciudad, recibidos con grandes homenajes por los pobladores y en especial por Atanvardo, quien vio en Anamoriel, una hija que se ganaría su afecto y atención. Era claro el lazo que lo unía a ella; ambos eran medios elfos, y sabían lo que significaba compartir ambos linajes.  
  
Arendilë fue reconocido por su gran valor, fortaleza y la proeza de los cuatro nuevos miembros fue asentada en libros y siempre recordada por todos; hasta cantada por muchos en el taller de labores.. .. el Taller de Aulë.. Pero esa es otra historia; su protagonista esta próximo a hacer su grata y amarga aparición.. 


End file.
